


Mourning Run

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [202]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Coffee, Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Grieving Ziva David, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Character Death, Moving On, Orange Beanie, POV Anthony DiNozzo, Post Episode: s04e16 Dead Man Walking, Running, Tony DiNozzo Has A Heart, Ziva David Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: DiNozzo cheers Ziva up after the death of Lt. Roy Sanders.





	Mourning Run

**Author's Note:**

> This was written ages ago for **medie** 's "You Must've Been Kissin' a Fool" challenge with the prompt " _Ziva/Tony; coffee_ "

"Here you go," he said gently. This was not the Ziva he knew sitting in front of him. She was crying, for one, and slumped in on herself. She looked at the cup of coffee, then to him, and then back to whatever spot on the table she'd picked as her own. He sat down next to her and just waited. As much of a goofball he could be, or how callous he could seem, he was still a decent guy, and he knew when to push for an answer. Now wasn't the time to push. Now was the time to just wait.

"He died," she said. "They said he was getting better, and he just...died."

He knew she was talking about the man who'd been poisoned, the one she'd gotten attached to. It was only then that he noticed the bright orange hat she was holding in her hands. "That was his?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes, it was."

"And it's yours now?" She nodded. "Put it on."

"I can't, Tony." She handed it to him, but he made no move to take it. "I can't keep it, I can't wear it."

"Yes, you can." He finally took it, and then before she could say anything he pulled it on her head. She looked up at him, shocked, and then reached up. He got the sinking feeling she was going to pull it off and beat the crap out of him, but instead, she touched it before she adjusted it better.

"Thank you, Tony," she said softly, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. He grinned as she did, knowing that a few months ago he would have made a move and probably made an ass out of himself in the process.

"Not a problem."

"Would you like to take a run with me?" He looked at her. "I want to run the same part of the paths that he ran."

He knew he was going to be sore and his feet were going to hurt and he was going to regret it by the time they had to get to work, but... "Sure. Let me change."

She smiled up at him and he leaned in and kissed her cheek, tasting the salt from her tears as he did. She'd be okay soon, but for now, he'd just be there for her as long as she needed him to be, it was as simple as that.


End file.
